Quédate conmigo
by ISayPurr
Summary: ¿De verdad tenía que irse? ¿De verdad no iba a volver a ver a Haru?


Cuarto oneshort de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

Volviendo a mi pareja favorita.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Quédate conmigo.**

Le pareció extraño que sus padres lo abordaran nada más llegar a casa, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado nada como aquello. Makoto acarició el puente de su nariz mientras trataba de procesar la información que tan gentilmente habían tratado de darle con todo el tacto posible. ¿De verdad no era una broma? ¿De verdad estaban hablando en serio? ¿A estas alturas de su vida cuando prácticamente tenía un futuro hecho? Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, preocupados. Sabían que la noticia iba a chocar profundamente al hijo mayor ya que se había criado allí; tenía su vida en aquel pequeño pueblo costero.

- Lo siento... – comenzó su padre.

- No es tu culpa – consiguió decir esbozando una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo entendía: el trabajo era el trabajo y, a fin de cuentas, era lo que traía el dinero a la familia. De verdad que lo entendía, pero aun así no quería mudarse. No quería alejarse de todos. No quería estar lejos de Haru.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó, levantando la mirada del suelo.

- A finales de esta semana.

Makoto hizo cálculos con más rapidez de la que pensaba fuera posible. ¿¡Dos días!?

- Está bien – se levantó del sillón.- Comenzaré a preparar mis cosas.

Ren y Ran lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que su adorado hermano mayor abandonó la sala de estar para dirigirse a su habitación. Ran mordió su labio, incómoda. Ren soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. ¿Debían hacer algo por su hermano? No parecía feliz con la noticia. A ellos no les importaba demasiado, les causaba curiosidad mudarse a un lugar nuevo.

- Oye, Ran, ¿qué hacemos?

- Tsk, no lo sé – masculló, repentinamente enojada con sus padres.- Okaa-san, otou-san, ¿Makoto-niichan no puede quedarse a vivir aquí?

- ¿Eh? – su madre lo pensó un instante.- Pero estaría solo, no quiero que Makoto-kun viva solo aún... además, necesitamos vender esta casa para pagar la otra.

- Okaa-san, eso es egoísta – infló los mofletes.

- Ran, cuida tus palabras – advirtió su padre.

- ¡Oniichan tiene aquí a sus amigos! ¡Incluso la universidad a la que quiere ir el próximo año está tan solo a un viaje en metro! Ya ha enviado la solicitud...

- Lo sabemos, cariño, pero Makoto-kun encontrará buenas oportunidades en la nueva ciudad. Seguramente habrá mejores universidades y clubes de natación.

Makoto apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del salón escuchando la conversación de su familia sin poder evitarlo. Cerró los puños con fuerza y decidió subir las escaleras. Necesitaba calmarse. Sin embargo, nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación con más fuerza de lo habitual, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. No supo si eran de rabia, de resignación, de tristeza..., pero necesitaba aligerar el peso que repentinamente se había instalado en su pecho.

¿Un club de natación en la nueva ciudad? ¿Sin sus amigos? ¿Sin Haru? Nunca.

Dos días más tarde...

Haruka se encontraba en el porche de la gran casa mirando distraído el césped y las malas hierbas. ¿Qué le pasaba a Makoto? No era normal la actitud pensativa y triste que había tenido los últimos días y mucho menos que se saltara las prácticas del club. Gou estaba bastante enfadada con el moreno, pero también preocupada. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

_Aunque el jueves acudió a las prácticas, Makoto no se metió en la piscina y sólo se quedó al lado de Gou, supervisándolos. Haru había notado su extraña actitud desde por la mañana; aún se preguntaba qué significaban los ojos levemente hinchados y con ojeras de su mejor amigo._

_- Makoto-sempai, ¿seguro que no quieres nadar?_

_- Seguro – sonrió._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gou. Makoto no sabía mentir. La muchacha se preguntó qué motivo podría haber para que el atractivo espaldista le ocultara lo que le pasaba. _

_- Makoto._

_Ella dio un brinco en el sitio, ¿en qué momento había salido Haruka-sempai del agua?_

_- Dime, Haru-chan._

_Otra sonrisa falsa._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? _

_Gou hizo una mueca nerviosa. Qué directo era Haruka-sempai..._

_- Nada, Haru-chan, ¿por qué iba a pasarme algo?_

- Porque esa sonrisa en tu rostro es falsa – dijo en voz alta lo que no había podido responder cuando le hizo la pregunta.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y no una, sino varias veces seguidas. Continuamente.

- Voy, voy – masculló molesto.

Nunca se habría esperado ver a los hermanos pequeños de Makoto una vez que abriera la puerta.

- ¿Ren? ¿Ran? – mencionó sus nombres mucho más que extrañado por la presencia de los niños en la puerta de su casa, solos.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde está Makoto? – no era normal ver a los hermanos sin el mayor.

- ¡Tienes que detenerlo! – exclamaron, al unísono.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Nos mudamos, Haru-niichan! ¡Tienes que detener a Makoto-niichan!

Ambos niños agarraron una de sus manos y comenzaron a tirar de él mientras Haru intentaba recuperarse del repentino shock que le había producido la bomba. ¿Se iban? ¿Se iba Makoto lejos? ¿Iba a mudarse?

- Él no quiere despedirse de ustedes porque sabe que entonces sería más difícil.

- Sobre todo no quería verte a ti, Haru-niichan.

- Pero nosotros dos sabemos...

- ... que tú eres la única persona...

- Que puede lograr que Makoto-niichan se quede y sea feliz – terminaron juntos con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Cuando asumió que no se trataba de una broma; cuando pudo entender que si no se daba prisa quizás no volvería a verlo; cuando pensó que jamás podría volver a nadar con él; que ya nadie lo detendría cuando fuera a desnudarse para meterse en una pecera; que ya nadie le echaría la bronca cuando se quedara demasiado tiempo en el agua; que ya no estaría la persona más importante para él, ya no estaría la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de todo... Fue entonces cuando Haru soltó sus manos de los agarres que Ran y Ren ejercían sobre él para correr con más rapidez escaleras abajo, rumbo a la casa de los Tachibana.

- Ah, creo que será imposible alcanzarlo – comentó Ren, usando su mano de visera.

- Será mejor que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para volver – Ran puso los brazos en su nuca con despreocupación.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tú por qué crees, bobo? No pueden irse sin nosotros – le dio un toque en la nariz a Ren.

- Nos llevaremos una buena bronca – susurró Ren, molesto ante el gesto de su melliza.

- Hmmm... valdrá la pena.

La niña sonrió y comenzó a bajar con exagerada lentitud seguida de Ren que no paraba de suspirar y enumerar las cosas que sus padres les quitarían como castigo.

Cuando llegó a la casa y vio el camión de mudanza le faltaba el aire y tuvo que doblarse sobre sí mismo para intentar recuperar la respiración. _Makoto, Makoto, Makoto... ¿dónde estás?_ Mientras respiraba con agitación sus ojos azules se movían de un lado a otro con descontrol, buscando la inconfundible figura de su mejor amigo. Hasta que lo vio. Estaba ayudando a los hombres del camión a subir las cajas.

- ¡Makoto! – alzó la voz en un último esfuerzo.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron atónitos en su figura. Makoto había reconocido su voz. Imposible que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Ha-Haru...?

Cubrió los metros que los separaban y con brusquedad hundió la cara en el pecho del mayor, no acostumbraba a abrazar a nadie, así que no tenía demasiada experiencia. No sabía cuánto debía durar un abrazo, ni cómo debía ser, pero sí sabía que en aquellos momentos no quería separarse de Makoto, no si sus brazos impedían que se fuera lejos, a algún lugar donde jamás podría alcanzarlo.

- ¿Haru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Qué importa eso! – se separó lo suficiente para encarar a Makoto.- ¡Pretendías irte sin decirme nada! ¡Irte para siempre! ¡Lejos! ¿¡Y todavía me preguntas qué hago aquí!?

Makoto sintió que el peso en su pecho se hacía mucho más grande y que el agujero de su corazón crecía con mayor rapidez.

- Me refería a cómo te has enterado – mantenía los brazos en tensión pegados a sus costados, con fuerza, los puños cerrados, sabía que si no lo hacía abrazaría a Haru y no sería capaz de irse. Pensándolo mejor, ¿realmente era capaz?

- Eso no importa – recalcó Haru, más calmado, alejándose del cuerpo de Makoto.- No te vayas.

- No puedo quedarme, Haru – suspiró, rascando su nuca, resignado.- Hemos vendido la casa.

¿Qué? Un momento, un momento, ¿cuándo diablos había pasado todo eso? ¡Recordaba haber ido el domingo a jugar videojuegos con él mientras Ran y Ren los molestaban, como siempre! ¿Cuándo diantres habían organizado la mudanza, vendido la casa...? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía Makoto?

_Ah, claro, por eso su actitud estos días._

- Lo siento, Haru...

- Quédate conmigo – lo interrumpió.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Si Makoto quería quedarse, él no dejaría que se fuera lejos. Nunca.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabes de sobra lo grande que es la casa de mi abuela. Hay espacio de sobra para ti y para mí – explicó con paciencia, una paciencia que no sabía de dónde sacaba en aquellos momentos.

- Pero... – miró a su familia, Ran y Ren ya habían llegado y, como sus padres, los miraban interesados en el desenlace de la conversación.- ¿Puedo? – se dirigió a sus padres.

Ellos se miraron, inquietos y aliviados a la vez. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

- Está bien si vas a vivir con Haru-chan. No estarás solo.

- Okaa-san...

- Sólo ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando, ¿vale? Tendremos una habitación preparada para Haru y para ti – afirmó su padre.

- Otou-san, Okaa-san... gracias – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Abrazó a sus padres, conmovido.

- Te llamamos cuando lleguemos, ¿vale?

- Está bien – asintió con una sonrisa de verdad, una por fin.- Ran, Ren, ¿estaréis bien? – se dirigió a sus hermanos pequeños.

- Estaremos bien, Makoto-niichan. Te echaremos de menos.

- Siempre nos has hecho felices, ahora es nuestro turno.

Los hermanos Tachibana se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo lleno de palabras inteligibles por parte de los pequeños que por fin se habían echado a llorar a lágrima viva y las palabras tranquilizadoras y cálidas de Makoto. Haru observó a la familia despedirse. No se arrepentía. Él no podía dejar ir a la única familia que tenía.

- Haru-chan.

Levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo, pero antes de que sus ojos hicieran contacto la mano de Makoto se aferró a su muñeca y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Lo abrazó fuerte, tan fuerte que le dolía, pero Haru no pensaba quejarse.

- Gracias... gracias, Haru.

- No me des las gracias por ser egoísta.

Sin embargo, cerró los ojos aliviado y tranquilo. Por unos minutos su mundo se había desmoronado completamente sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Dejó que el calor y el olor de Makoto lo envolvieran. Se sentía tan bien...

- Llama a Nagisa, a Rei, a Gou y a Rin – dijo Haru de repente, sorprendiéndolo.- No pienso subir yo solo todas tus cajas y créeme, me lo deben.

- Haru-chan... – su voz sonaba a sermón.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la sonrisa que cubría el rostro de Haruka. Y pensar que había conseguido resignarse a no verlo nunca más...

- Llámalos o lo haré yo.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Se sentó sobre una de las cajas y buscó su móvil. Llamó primero a Gou y ella se encargaría de darle el mensaje a Rin, seguidamente a Nagisa que arrastraría a Rei sin darle ninguna explicación. Sintió cómo alguien se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Era Haru, apoyado contra la caja. Acarició distraído los cabellos negros de su mejor amigo.

- Gracias, Haru – agradeció de nuevo.

- Jamás te dejaría ir a un lugar donde no pudiera alcanzarte nadando, Makoto.

Makoto sonrió pasando los brazos por el cuello de Haru y abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Tiene que ser contigo – susurró Haru medio adormilado por el sol del atardecer.

_Siempre contigo._

* * *

¿Qué tal? Quedó un poquito más largo que los otros ^^

Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews en los demás ^^

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
